Ten Things You Never Knew About The Flock
by FalselyTrue
Summary: What are their deepest, darkest secrets? Things you'd never think them capable of? Welcome...to Ten Things You Never Knew About The Flock...starting with Angel, and ending with Max. Possible Expansion with one-shots.
1. Angel's List

**Okay, WARNING, this will be unlike CL, so...**

**Disclaimer: Whoever said I owned MR? I'm highly flattered, of course, and I find that a compliment, but I only own CL and maybe this. Maybe...**

Angel

10. She cries herself to sleep every night because she wishes she was normal.

9. She hates reading people's minds, because then she feels guilty about learning something they didn't want her to know.

8. She knows that most of the Flock only like her because she's so powerful, and they haven't bothered to know the real Angel.

7. She's ignored, so she acts up to make them notice her.

6. Her powers scare her-she thinks that she'll explode from too many powers.

5. She has two fears-spiders, and losing Max.

4. If she had to choose Max or the rest of the flock, she'd choose Max every time, simply because Max loved her for her, not for what she could do.

3. Jeb had been like her grandfather, but Max had been her mother.

2. She desperately wants to be adopted by Max and Fang.

1. And yeah, she _SO_ saw it coming.

**Okay, this is the start of an experiment for me--can I think of then probable things you never knew about the Flock?**

**I don't think I'll need suggestions, but I may ask whenever I may need to...**

**This may or may not have been a depression piece, so, we'll see where it goes...**

**Love, Luna**


	2. Gazzy's List

**And I'm back! Here's Gazzy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did, Dylla, Gudge and Mang would all be canon, and I would sue anyone who thought otherwise. But I don't, so I can't.**

Gazzy

1. He doesn't trust anyone—not even Iggy.

2. There are three memories he refuses to forget—meeting Angel for the first time, the first time the Flock walked in the front door of the E-house, and the time when Nudge left the flock.

3. He secretly loves Michelle Branch's music, but he's never told anyone.

4. He wishes he could play the trombone, for no reason at all, other than that one guy in that movie which he can't remember could.

5. He never wants to find his family, ever.

6. He only likes explosions for their violence—he can't survive without violence.

7. Sometimes, he'll sneak into Nudge's room to steal her socks. Don't ask what he does with them—he won't tell, even under torture.

8. He has scars on his arms from where he slices into himself, every Friday at four o'clock. Exactly.

9. He can't forget the time he watched Angel mind-control Max into murdering that whitecoat back in the School.

10. Unlike Angel, he NEVER saw it coming.

**I hope I didn't make him too...OOC, should we say?**

**And I'm sorry for not updating faster, I have a mega-list of things to do...CL readers, don't shoot me, but I may not update tomorrow...I've had a crazy week, and I'm still researching hostage situations and proper procedures for handling them. I probably will post the readers gallery and the thirty facts you never knew about Commanding Lightning...**

**Speaking of posting, I had this Dylla one-shot in my folder, and I typed it up (at three in the morning, may I inform you) and posted it, so check it out!**


	3. Nudge's List

**Okey dokey, next chapter of Ten Things You Never Knew About The Flock! Only three more to go.**

**WARNING: This one is a bit...strange. Like, girl-heart-girl strange. Doesn't float your boat? Don't kill me, I warned you. If not, START READING THE AUTHORS NOTES! THEY'RE IMPORTANT!**

**I took a lot of liberties with Nudge. We don't ever really _listen _to her talk so much as we _hear _her talk. What I have heard her say led me to this conclusion.**

**I am prepared to get hate mail for this. My toasting fork is at the ready--I need flames, 'cause I'm in the middle of a freaking blizzard that won't stop! It's the most snowfall in my area, EVER.**

Nudge

1. Her voicebox used to not work. She was silent until she turned eight. That's why she talks so much-she has eight years of silence to make up.

2. She's had a crush on Ella from the first day she met her.

3. She wasn't an Avian American from the School, she was a Hybrid from Itex.

4. No one in the Flock knows everything about her—not even Max.

5. She loves to ballroom dance.

6. Her first kiss was a girl named Tonya back in Virginia.

7. The scientists were scared to test on her back at the School because she had powers that they didn't understand.

8. She can't sing very well, but she knows all the words to every single one of Ashley Tisdale's songs.

9. She refuses to eat anything blue.

10. Her greatest fear is the color pink—but you'll never see her say that out loud.

**There you go; Nudge. I agree with most of you, I do have her OOC, but that's the beauty of this fic--I can actually get away with it!**

**Love (in the platonic I-love-you-because-you-review and you-love-me-because-I-update way), Luna**


	4. Iggy's List

**First things must come first: YES, I KNOW I MADE NUDGE LESBIAN! IT WAS INTENTIONAL, AND YES, I DID WARN YOU!! THE BOOKS NEVER EXPLICITLY SAID WHAT HER SEXUAL ORIENTATION WAS, SO I PUT IT THAT WAY!! Sorry, I know most of you don't deserve this rant--MOST of you were pretty cool with it, but, puu-leaze, I warned you, so don't kill me. YES, DriftingClouds(anonymous reviewer), I am talking to _you_. You did NOT have to be that rude, honey. Also: you misspelled "lesbian." There's no "i" between the s and b. And I am a freak, thank you.**

**I offer homemade cookies as a peace offering.**

**One other thing--last chapter, the total of words for the story was exactly 1,000. THAT was totally unintentional.**

**Ah, ****Iggy, how I lovest you...Not really, but it sounded cool.**

**Okay, moving on, here's installment four of Ten Things You Never Knew About The Flock: Edition Iggy!**

**Disclaimer: ?!**

Iggy

1. If he could have anything, he wouldn't choose sight or a normal life.

2. What he would choose is a secret, and he won't even tell Fang or Max, his closest friends and family.

3. He's the only one in the Flock who can actually sing, except for Max, but he doesn't know that.

4. He'd had to save Fang back when Max hated Fang's guts.

5. The only thing he can actually remember seeing is an infuriated Max getting beaten up by an even madder Fang.

6. That's why he can't believe Max and Fang are…you know, _together_.

7. Both Max and Fang come to him for advice.

8. He has enough blackmail material on Nudge alone to fill twelve filing cabinets.

9. He has enough blackmail material on the rest of the flock to fill his whole bedroom.

10. He used to be scared of fire because whitecoats would burn him when he disobeyed.

**I don't think Iggy's too OOC, but he might be, just a tad...teensy bit.**

**Love (in my, why wouldn't I love people who gave me reviews? way...), Luna**


	5. Fang's List

**Well, here's Sylver, back with your Ten Things You Never Knew About The Flock, edition: FANG!**

**Um, I feel the need to inform you that since it's January (or close enough, it's two days, big whoop, I DON'T CARE!), I'm undergoing my yearly name change. I am no longer Luna, instead, I am Sylver.**

**Also: PROMOTION! COMMANDING LIGHTNING! PLEASE READ! Or Ella Runs, either or.**

**Disclaimer: Wishiowned, butidon't, sodon'tkillme, 'causeican'tdo ANYTHING aboutit, so...yeah.**

Fang

1. He used to be a complete and total chatterbox who loved bright colors...until Max yelled at him to shut up, he was making her ears hurt and that if he continued to talk for prolonged periods of time about anything, _anything _at all, yes, even _colors_, she would slowly and tortuously rip out his voice box until he died from blood loss. Pretty powerful threat from a three year old. At least it worked...

2. He had loved Max as much as she hated him. So, basically, a LOT. At least she stopped hating him when he saved her life when they were five.

3. The School used to torture him to get a reaction from Max. That was after she realized he was a friend.

4. He had been struck by lightning. Real lightning, not the stuff the scientists at the school made.

5. People used to think he was gay and simply suppressing his gay side with dark colors and quiet voices.

6. The blog had been started because of a dare between him and Iggy. Gazzy was in on it, too. Please don't tell Max.

7. He knew that Gazzy had a crush on Nudge. Yeah, he was creeped out, too.

8. His favorite color isn't black. It's brown. A dark, earthy brown, not as light as Max's eyes, but darker.

9. He could have escaped before the flock did, alone. But he didn't.

10. He _never _saw it coming.

**He's too OOC, isn't he?**

**Go ahead, flame me. I'm waiting, DriftingClouds...I'm waiting...And when you do, I will track you down and...well, give you a hug. That was my first flame. EVER. Also, DriftingClouds, I'd read the reviews...they said a lot of things to you, through me, and since you're anonymous, they couldn't PM you...**

**One more, the evermighty MAX! After that, this story is terminado. Wow, that sentence is an epic fail in it of itself.**

**Sylver**


	6. Max's List

**This is where I make sappy excuses that involve a broken laptop, a flashdrive that won't work and two computer hog siblings. But I won't bore you with that.**

**This is the last one, and I'm sorry I made you wait so long. I won't add any other characters, not Ella, not Dr. Martinez, not anyone.**

**If enough people want me to, I'll expand it, and pick one thing on each list to write a one-shot for.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, the Brits wouldn't get FANG before We, the Americans, did. Since they are, you can gather that I don't.**

Max

10. She's scared to cry, because she thinks that it's a weakness, and she can't afford weaknesses.

9. She loves to sing. The only one she's ever let hear her sing is Angel, and Angel is sworn to secrecy.

8. She loathes dog cages and elevators, but loves small spaces. At the E-house, the best place to find her would be in the two-by-two-by-three alcove in her room.

7. If she could be anything at all, she'd be a veterinarian, like her mom.

6. She used to be an assassin, one of the best, but it only took one baby to change her life. A small, mocha-colored baby.

5. She was the one to give Angel her name, and she gave it to Angel because she once thought Angel was a real angel, saving her from hell, even though it was Nudge who gave her the push into life.

4. She's the only one who paid a price when they were released from the School--she had to leave her big sister and little brother behind.

3. There was a time when she would have killed Fang more easily than look at him, and she almost did kill him--six different times.

2. She had always had a special bond with Fang, but she usually went to Iggy for advice.

1. She has powers she's never told anyone about. She can use them, and she does. She just doesn't tell the flock about them.

**Tada, the end.**

**!Sy!**


	7. Max's Oneshot

**Max:**

**Okay, well, I thought I was done here, and then inspiration for this hit, and I couldn't resist. I know people thought I would do the powers, but I had to do this one.**

**I wonder how many flames I'll get for Nudge's? Ah, well, we'll find out in a couple chapters.**

**For Max's, I recommend you go to youtube, type in, "Angel's Song Chloe Agnew" and click on the first one that comes up. It should be a video by "mitthus" and I think you should listen to it while you read Max's oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I almost forgot, being over on fictionpress so much! I don't own Maximum Ride, any of the Characters, or any song sung by Chloe Agnew, although I do love her music dearly.**

**Max**

Picture a girl, twelve at most, sitting on the edge of a bed, her thick light brown hair woven into a sturdy braid.

Picture her tucking in a little girl, only three or four, into a bed that more resembled a nest, filled with stuffed animals and blankets and pillows.

Picture her singing a lullaby to the young girl. Listen as she sings with an acapella voice that really shouldn't be contained in a corner of a room.

It's a soft, quiet scene, and no one else is there. The older girl is looking out the window, watching as shapes swoop across the moon.

Her own wings rustle slightly, and she turns back to the young girl.

The young girl blinks sleepily and rubs her eyes, yawning adorably. Her snow white wings wrap around her contentedly, and she starts to nod off.

The older girl finishes the song and starts over.

By the time she finishes the song, the young girl is sound asleep.

It's Angel's song, Angel's Lullaby.

.

Picture the eldest girl nine years later, sitting beside a hospital bed with an unconscious girl in it. Four other people are gathered around the bed, waiting for the girl to wake up—if she wakes up. That Eraser hit her head pretty hard, and they don't think she'll wake up. But she does.

When she finally does, her eyes open and she chokes out a request for the eldest girl to sing.

The Flock exchange looks saying, _that's not good…she can't sing!_

They're surprised when Max leans forward conspiratorially and whispers, "Which song?"

The tired, dehydrated Angel whispers, "My song."

Max nods, and lets her voice rise as she sings the first verse.

_Let wind blow, let fire burn, let sea rise to greet sky. Let sum warm, let moon cool, for all the earth to breathe…_

The young girl sighs and collapses back onto the pillow, her eyes fluttering shut contentedly.

Her fine blonde hair splays about her pillow like a golden halo.

The rest of the Flock rise and leave, letting Max sing her baby girl to sleep and peace.

She falls back asleep to her song, Angel's Song.

She'll never wake up from it.

Before she leaves, Max pulls the soft green wool blanket over the young girl, singing the last verse.

_Let wind blow, let fire burn, let sea rise to greet sky. Let sun warm, let moon cool, for all the earth to breathe…_

.

**It's odd, it's OOC, but I always kinda thought that Max would put Angel to bed while the Flock was still out flying.**

**The song I picked for Max to sing is called "Angels Song" and it's sung by Chloe Agnew. She's got exactly the voice I always imagined for Max, so you might want to listen to that. It's also a kind of soft song that works as a lullaby, but it's so beautiful that the first time I heard it, I cried. The other song I was considering was also sung by Chloe Agnew—it's Walking in the Air. I thought they were both beautiful and couldn't pick.**


End file.
